killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharpshooter
The Sharpshooter is a perk in Killing Floor. Overview The Sharpshooter is built to take down enemies at range. It buffs the two long range weapons, the Winchester and the Crossbow, to make it much easier to take down enemies long before they get close to the team. It also gives a big bonus to headshots, making even then the 9mm Handgun deadly in the right hands. Sharpshooters are usually found perched high up, sniping enemies before they get close to the team. They work best when neutralizing threats at long range. Perk Stats Tactics *The Winchester is far more effective than the Crossbow because bodyshots do much more damage than a Crossbow's bodyshots do and has a much faster rate of fire. Sharpshooters should always pick the Winchester before using anything else. *Sharpshooters should stay as far away as possible in order to be safe and effective. The Winchester is not very effective when enemies get close, so keeping as much distance as possible is a good idea. *Packing a secondary weapon is a good idea. The Winchester is good, but it takes time to reload from empty and is not effective when enemies are right in your face. The Handcannon is great for quickly headshotting Clots and Gorefasts, while the Bullpup can make quick work of enemies that are close. The Shotgun is also a good choice, as a headshot can do lots of damage to a Gorefast. *When using the Winchester, reload every time you get an opportunity. While Sharpshooter gives a nice boost to the Winchester's reload speed, it can still take a while to reload from empty. Reloading as soon as an opportunity appears will prevent running on empty when its least expected. Recommended targets Crawler The Sharpshooter is great for taking out Crawlers at a distance. The greatly reduces recoil from each shot makes it easy to land follow-up shots, while the quick reloading time will allow the user to quickly add a few more rounds to take out more Crawlers. Taking down Crawlers at a distance can save lives because of how dangerous even a single Crawler is. Gorefast The Gorefast is also a good target for Sharpshooters. A single shot will knock down a Gorefast, while another one will kill the Gorefast. Headshots will kill them in one hit. Clever Sharpshooters can stun a Gorefast (or Gorefasts) with a bodyshot to keep him away from getting a teammate, then focus on more dangerous enemies. Siren Sharpshooters have the power to quickly take down Sirens. Two Winchester shots will take down a Siren and the lowered Winchester recoil makes it easy to land two shots in a row. Sirens are a very good choice for Sharpshooters because of how dangerous Sirens are. Keeping Sirens away will give the rest of the team a lot more breathing room than if they didn't. Scrake A Sharpshooter Winchester can make short work of a Scrake if there isn't a Support Specialist with a Hunting Shotgun on the team. A single headshot will decapitate and stun a Scrake, while a bodyshot will finish off the Scrake in Skilled or less difficulty. Clot On Skilled or lower difficulty, a Sharpshooter with the Winchester can kill a Clot in one hit. Taking down clots when there aren't any more dangerous enemies can help give teammates breathing room, especially if there are a lot of Clots roaming around. Helping a Sharpshooter *Classes built for close quarters, like the Support Specialist and Commando, should keep enemies away from the Sharpshooter. The less interruptions the Sharpshooter has, the more enemies they can kill. *Try to make sure that the Sharpshooter can get a Winchester as soon as possible. If they spawn in during the middle of a game, give them enough money to purchase a Winchester as soon as the wave ends so they get can into action as soon as possible. If you've found a Winchester and a Sharpshooter doesn't have one, give it to them instead of using it or selling it. Category:Perks